Stella Salvatore
by jwissy
Summary: Stella Salvatore is Damon and Stefan's sister. She's been 17 since 1864 and ever since she's lived on her own. Not really keeping in contact with the brothers throughout the years she's surprised when Damon finds her and asks for her help. Something big is going on in Mystic Falls..and she can't wait to be part of it.
1. Brother

**Hey everyone! Before you start reading this story I want to let you guys know that this is based around a new character I made up, Stella Salvatore. I only own her character! I have been working on this story in another website called wattpad. I hope you guys like it and don't forget to review!**

-STELLA'S POV-

I loved Chicago. Ever since I was turned into a vampire I had traveled almost everywhere, but Chicago was by far my favorite place to visit. I unlocked the door to my loft and went to pour myself a glass of Bourbon. I felt a small burning sensation as I gulped the drink down. Mmm.

I know what you're probably thinking.. Vampires? No way in hell. Well, yes it's true. Your world has just been turned upside down. And no, I don't sparkle in the sun. I do however burn if I don't have my daylight ring on which allows me to walk around in the daylight. I loved being a vampire. I was always so miserable as a human but as a vampire everything was different and so much better.

I was turned along with my older brothers back in 1864. I was only 17 and back then Mystic Falls was like a hotspot for vampires and everyone was on alert. Especially my father. Stefan was always the good one, following into fathers steps. But Damon and I were rebellious and full of adventure. But everything changed once we were all turned by a certain vampire.

I didn't even realize I was daydreaming until I heard a crash coming from my bedroom. I wasn't alone. In a swift movement I had the cause of the crash in my hands, holding him up by the neck I realized it was my brother, Damon.

"Is that anyway to treat your brother?" Damon smirked as I let him go.

"You shouldn't sneak up on a vampire like that," I replied with a blank expression on my face.

"Noted." he replied still smirking.

"I missed you brother"

I enveloped him in a hug which he returned after hesitating for a couple of seconds. When I pulled back I realized that this wasn't just your normal family visit. I hadn't talked to Damon in years. Something had to be up.

"What's going on? I know you're not here to catch up."

My brother sighed before he replied.

"It's Stefan. He's turned his humanity off."

Last time Stefan had turned off his humanity was in the 1920s and he wiped out a whole village in one night. He was infamous back then and every vampire knew him as the Ripper. But he also had Lexi another vampire who had helped him and got him on the right track.

"So call Lexi. She'll know what to do."

"That's the problem. I kind of killed her a while back."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"I need you to come back to Mystic Falls with me, help Stefan and kill some Originals"

"Are you crazy!" I hissed at him "You'll die trying."

I had only heard rumors of the Originals. They were supposed to be first vampires ever created, ergo making them the strongest and most feared of our species.

"C'mon" Damon insisted "It's time we have a little brother-sister bonding."

I reluctantly agreed. Although I knew I was getting myself into a suicide mission the rebellious and dangerous side of me was itching to get out.


	2. Home Sweet Home

-STELLA'S POV-

Using my vampire speed I packed some clothes and some other essentials and an hour later Damon and I were on our way back to Mystic Falls. I was kind of sad about leaving my loft here in Chicago, but I knew I'd be back soon enough. Or at least I hoped.

It was a long drive from Chicago and Damon wasn't being very chatty so I mostly browsed tumblr on my iPhone and caught up on some Breaking Bad episodes before drifting to sleep.

"Wakey, wakey, Stella." He said and nudged me until I woke up.

"Gaaahh." There's nothing I hated more than being woken up. I groaned stretching for a couple of seconds and giving Damon my signature death stare before getting out of his car.

In front of me was the Salvatore Boarding House.

"Welcome to your new home," Damon whispered into my ear interrupting my thoughts.

"So where's Stefan?" I asked my brother as we walked into the house and to the living room.

Before answering me Damon poured himself a drink.

"Well, that's the thing little sis. He's not here.."

"What do you mean? Isn't my whole coming back the point to help Stefan?"

Damon then caught me up on what's been going on. Stefan had come back to Mystic Falls to meet Elena, the doppelgänger. They talked, and fell in love..it was epic. But then there was Klaus. The big bad wolf/vampire who wanted Elena in his possession to make more hybrids (yuck) Damon then got bit by a werewolf and in exchange for a cure which SO conveniently happens to be Klaus' blood, Stefan agreed to leave town with him.

And that's where we found ourselves now.

"Wow," I sighed deeply "I'm shocked and kind of impressed that you guys have gotten yourself into such deep shit."

Damon laughed as a reply and continued to catch me up. After a while he left saying he had some "business" to attend, so I found myself alone.

I walked up the stairs and decided it was time to pick a room. If I was going to help Damon I might as well make myself comfortable. I chose the bedroom in the far left. The walls were a deep purple and there was a tiny little balcony that I thought was perfect for when I wanted to read. I settled down my only bad on the king size bed and went into the bathroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror and realized how gross I looked. Ugh, road trips. I let my long wavy hair down from the bun it was in and shuffled out of my clothes. There was nothing I loved more than showers and as I turned on the shower head I couldn't help but moan a little as the warm drops hit my body.

I was just beginning to relax when I felt like I wasn't alone. I quickly turned off the shower and wrapped a white towel around my still dripping body.

"Who's there?" I asked.

No response.

All of a sudden a man with short wavy hair and these piercing green eyes was standing in front of me. He let out a small chuckle as he saw the look of confusion on my face.

"Hello there, love. What's your name?" He asked as a small smirk played on his lips.


	3. Big Bad Hybrid

-STELLA'S POV-

"Hello there, love. What's your name?" He asked as a small smirk played on his lips.

I held the towel tighter and I replied to this strange but very, very attractive man.

"I'm Stella. Stella Salvatore," I replied

"The Salvatore's have a sister? I wasn't aware of this. Tell me, sweetheart. Where's Damon?" he asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"Look, I don't know you. And I don't know where my brother is. So, please. Leave." The last word came out harsher than I intended it to but I was kind of getting creeped out. And I was still naked underneath this towel which made things 10x more awkward.

"As you wish, love. Do me a favor and tell you brother that Klaus came for a visit."

He was about to walk out of my room when I pinned him onto the wall with one hand while the other was still holding onto the towel.

"You mean you're Klaus?" Anger was written all over my face. "You're the big bad hybrid that took Stefan and compelled him to turn his humanity off?"

"The one and only." Klaus smirked. "Now if you'll excuse me.." he easily got out of the grip I was holding him in and threw me onto the bed.

"I'm stronger, sweetheart. Don't ever forget that." And with that he was

gone.

-KLAUS' POV-

I walked into the Salvatore house and went upstairs to where the noises were coming from. I had no reason to be here, except of course reminding Damon who was in charge. Lets just say I was bored. I walked into a room expecting to see Damon and instead there was this girl. She had just gotten out of the shower and only had a towel wrapped around her body. She was, well she was beautiful. She had long wavy hair and these gray eyes that you just know were full of secrets.

"Hello there, love. What's your name?" I asked her.

"I'm Stella. Stella Salvatore"

"The Salvatore's have a sister? I wasn't aware of this. Tell me, sweetheart. Where's Damon?"

"Look, I don't know you. And I don't know where my brother is. So, please. Leave." She replied.

How odd. She didn't seem scared of me. Not one bit.

"As you wish, love. Do me a favor and tell your brother that Klaus came for a visit."

I was getting ready to leave when suddenly she had me pinned up against a wall with one hand. The other holding up her towel. This girl had spunk. She intrigued me.

"You mean you're Klaus?" Anger was written all over her face. "You're the big bad hybrid that took Stefan and compelled him to turn his humanity off?"

"The one and only." I smirked. "Now if you'll excuse me.." I easily got out of the grip she was holding me in and threw her onto the bed.

"I'm stronger, sweetheart. Don't ever forget that," I told her before I left.

-STELLA'S POV-

I quickly put on some undergarments and slipped into my black skinny jeans and purple sweatshirt. I stepped into my gold sandals and texted Damon.

'Klaus was here.'

'Damon: Are u okay? Meet me at the grill in 20.'

I didn't bother to text him back instead I used my vampire speed to get to the Grill. A cute waiter with blonde hair and blue eyes seated me for a table for two.

"You're new here, right?" the guy asked me

"Yeah," I grinned "I'm Stella. Stella Salvatore. What's your name?"

"Matt Donovan. I didn't know the Salvatore's had a sister," He said obviously surprised.

"Well, they're not ones to brag," I giggled.

Matt gave me a heart warming smile and walked back to bar saying he needed to get back to work. So I waited until Damon finally showed up.

I looked up just as my brother walked through the doors of the Grill. He was wearing all black, like always, and his signature black leather jacket. Black looks good on him. It makes his already icy blue eyes stand out even more.

He sat down across from me and began grilling me with questions. Klaus this, Klaus that. Blah blah blah.

"What happened with Klaus? What did he want? Did he hurt you?"

"Damon, relax. I'm here aren't I? He was looking for you and then he just disappeared."

"Huh. Typical Klaus behavior. Always making us wonder."

"I'd love to stay and chat some more about Klaus," I said as I stood up from the table and grabbed my bag. "But, I'm thirsty."

"So, lets get you something from the bar." Damon replied also standing up

I couldn't help but laugh at how he didn't catch what I truly meant.

"No, Damon. A real drink. I'm starving." I smirked and walked out of the grill. I was already outside when Damon grabbed my arm and warned me not to be careless. Who would've thought Damon, of all people, wanted me to keep a low profile?

"As you wish, brother." I sarcastically replied. I could feel his eyes glaring into my back as I walked away from him.

-Damon's POV-

I watched my sister walk away and sighed. I always knew my sister was reckless. Even as humans all she ever did was get herself into trouble. Her and I were a lot alike in that department. But, there was something different about her. She still had her humanity, but there was definitely something off.


	4. Tit for Tat

-STELLA'S POV-

After treating myself to a delicious man for lunch I made my way back home. My only thoughts were about Klaus and how to get Stefan back from him. I know it may seem like I don't care sometimes, but that's just a front. Although I do love being the bad guy sometimes. It has such a rush to it. But i was here to help Damon get Stefan back. And I wouldn't stop until we did.

I got home, poured myself a drink and downed it. All I needed now was a long, hot shower. Before I could make my way upstairs I heard footsteps coming from the living room. I turned around and I was face to face with Katherine. I raised my eyebrow at her, studying her.

"Katherine?" I asked.

"No, I'm Elena. Who are you?"

I smirked and sat down.

"So you're the doppelgänger who has Damon and Stefan wrapped around her fingers." I could tell I was making her uncomfortable which was exactly what I wanted. "You know, you and Katherine have more than just your looks in common." That must have really hit a nerve.

"I am nothing like Katherine. I love Stefan. And I would never hurt him."

"But you also love Damon," I quickly replied. This was just too much fun.

Besides her heartbeat, there was only silence.

"That's what I thought. So what brings you to my abode, Elena?"

"I was looking for Damon..wait, your home? Who even are you?" She said crossing her arms across her chest obviously annoyed.

"I'm your worst nightamare." I saw how she took a step back and her eyes widened and that's when i burst out with laughter.

"I'm just shitting you. I'm Stella Salvatore." I grinned and stood up. We were now face to face and she was obviously still scared of me.

"I didn't know Stefan and Damon had a sister." She said not breaking eye contact with me.

"Now you do. Damon isn't here by the way. I'll let him know you stopped by, though." I started walking towards the staircase when I realized she was still there.

"That was your cue to leave, Elena." I glared at her until she finally left. Ugh, humans.

-ELENA'S POV-

I was shocked that Stefan had never told me he had a sister. I thought we were closer than that.. But, then again it was Stefan. I'm sure he had a reasonable explanation. The things she said about me being like Katherine.. It made me so mad. I'm nothing like her. I would never hurt Stefan or Damon. I couldn't shake her words, they stuck with me. Especially when she brought up how I loved Damon. We had been getting closer since Klaus took Stefan, but that was only because we were both trying to get him back. Stella doesn't know what she's talking about. She doesn't even know me. I shrugged it off and started to walk back home.

-DAMON'S POV-

*one week later*

Salvatore Boarding House

The house was too quiet which was rare. Ever since Stella came home there was never a dull moment. So what was she up to? "Stellaaaa?" I called out. I heard a faint "what" coming from her bedroom, but before I could check it out Elena came waltzing in the front door. I wasn't ready to deal with her Stefan-drama.

"Go check on Stella, will you? She's upstairs in her bedroom." She was about to object but I pushed her towards the staircase before she could argue with me. "C'mon horsey giddiup"

I made my way to the table of drinks when suddenly Klaus appeared.

"Hello, Damon." he said in that overly cocky tone of his.

"To what brings the displeasure of you being here, Klaus?" I asked getting straight to the point. I've had it with Klaus and it was understatement to say he was getting on my nerves.

"I just wanted to say 'you're welcome' in advance." He said with a smirk on his face.

"What are yo...What in the world?" I was surprised to see that Klaus had left, but in his place was Stefan.

-STEFAN'S POV-

Everything was unclear and even though I knew I was at home I still felt weird. I looked up and saw Damon staring at me with what I think was concern but shrugged it off.

"Damon?" I asked

"Uh..Stefan. What are you doing here? What happened with Klaus? Why did he let you go? Weren't you supposed to serve him for I don't know, eternity?"

I was so confused. Im pretty sure I've been here all along. But then again I felt like I had chunks of my memory missing.

"What are you talking about, Damon? I never left with Klaus. I've been here all along."

"Oh..this is not good." said Damon as he sat down and buried his face in his hands.

-STELLA'S POV-

I could hear Damon talking to Klaus and all of a sudden I heard Stefan's voice. That's impossible.. Before I could open my door Elena walked in. Goody.

"Come with me my sweet doppelgänger." I said as I extended my hand. Okay, yes I still very much dislike her. But it's not like I have many friends right now, so she'll have to do.

We were walking down the stairs, Elena still trailing behind me when I saw Stefan and Damon.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in." I said as I leaned in closer to Stefan. "How was your little vacation with Klaus?"

"Stella? Stella oh my god. What are you doing here?" He enveloped me in a hug which I return. Can't lie, I really did miss him. "Wait..what do you mean my vacation with Klaus?"

And that's when Elena cut in. Ah yes. Love was in the air, how epic and annoying. I'm not really a romantic, never was. So I interrupted them having enough of this love fest.

"Like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," I said glaring at Elena,"You were with Klaus. Don't you remember? He made you turn your humanity off. Which I'm guessing you have back on. Okay something is going on."

"Why do you and Damon keep bringing up Klaus? I've been at home."

And then everything clicked. I looked at Damon and his face said that he had figured it out as well. Stefan had been compelled to forget his time with Klaus.

We all sat down and informed Stefan about his little wolf hunting with Klaus. But the one million dollar question we all had on our minds, why did Klaus let him go?


	5. Family Reunion

It had been almost a month since we had last heard of Klaus and we were all a bit paranoid.

"What I don't get is why Klaus let you go," I told Stefan. "He obviously has some ulterior motive."

"I don't know what to tell you, Stella. I can't remember anything. I try and my mind is just blank."

I plopped down on one of the arm chairs and sighed.

"What are we supposed to do? We have no idea what Klaus is up to. We're pretty much defenseless right now," I said while twirling my daylight ring. I always did that when I was nervous.

"Well, kiddos," Damon said. "There's no purpose of worrying about it now. I mean, look at us. We are the Salvatore's. It's time for us to celebrate."

I smirked. "Oh right, because you're so into the whole family thing? This is just an excuse for you to get shitfaced. But alright I'm in."

"What about you, Stefan?" Damon asked. "Wanna party Salvatore style?"

"Let's do this." Stefan replied.

6 bottles of Bourbon later we were all wasted. I was singing Katy Perry at the top of my lungs while Stefan was laying on the floor talking to himself. Then there was Damon who was dancing..with a broom. I walked over and laid down beside Stefan.

"Hey, Stef. In all seriousness," I began trying not laugh. "Aren't you scared that one day all the forest animals are going to start talking and fight back?"

I couldn't hold it any longer and I started laughing uncontrollably.

"Very funny, Stella." Stefan said.

Damon walked over to Stefan and said "How is it that even when you're drunk you're still so serious?"

"Hahahah! He's right Stefan!" I exclaimed.

"Well someone has to be responsible one," he said.

"Oh no you can't pull that card anymore," Damon said, "With your whole Klaus ripper escapade."

Stefan didn't even bother replying he just laid on the couch and next thing we knew, he was out cold.

"Stefan can't hang." I said or at least that's what I meant to say. I was slurring my words so it sounded more like "Stefhagan caaannnnt hannnnng"

"And neither can you," said Damon as he scooped me up and took me to bed.

Last thing I heard before I knocked out was Damon talking to himself. "I'm the last man standing." I imagined his stupid smirk and giggled, then drifted to sleep.

-DAMON'S POV-

I woke up with the worst hangover of my life. And that's saying something since I never get them. I got into a sitting position and realized I had fallen asleep in my bathtub. Typical drunk me.

I went to check on Stefan and he was still passed out on the couch. Stella was also passed out on her bed and seeing that I love pissing her off, I decided to give her the best wake up call. I stood next to her bed an blowed an air horn right in her face. The noise took her by surprise and she got up almost instantly.

"What the hell, Damon?!" she yelled "What's wrong with you?"

"I was bored," I shrugged.

"Ugh, what time is it," she asked.

"Six in the morning."

She gave me an evil look and walked towards me. "You're telling me you woke me up and this ungodly hour because you were..bored?"

"That, and it's time you enroll into school. People will start to talk."

"Let them. I don't care."

"The thing is this is non negotiable. If you're staying here, you have to go."

She raised her eyebrow at me. "Since when did you become St Stefan?"

"Very funny. Now shut up and get dressed. You and Stefan leave in an hour."

-STELLA'S POV-

I was over 100 years old and I was being forced to go to school. This is ridiculous. I took a quick shower and blow dried my hair while I thought of something to wear. I decided on some black skinny jeans, knee high boots, a pink halter too and my leather jacket. I decided to leave my hair down and then applied a little of mascara. I didn't really wear makeup, but only because I was usually too lazy to apply it.

I walked down to the kitchen and saw that Stefan was already there drinking coffee. I smirked remembering last nights events.

"Rough night?" I grinned

"Don't even start, Stella." he replied,

obviously hungover.

"Alright, well let's get this over with."

We said goodbye to Damon and got into Stefan's car. Nice ride I thought to myself. With Stefan's driving we got to school in about five minutes and that's when the stares began.

"Is it just me..or are people staring at us?" I asked Stefan

"You'll get used to it," he said and shrugged. "C'mon lets get you enrolled."

Thanks to some compulsion I now had a schedule in my hands. I was still walking with Stefan since we both had the same class first period, history.

The only other seat available was next to this blonde who I now knew as Caroline. I could instantly tell she was a vampire and even though she talked, A LOT. I liked her. Her usual chatter would have annoyed me if it was another person, but with her, I didn't mind.

The bell rung signaling the start of class and in walked in our teacher. He introduced himself and the rest of class went by pretty fast. It turns out Caroline and I had pretty much the same schedule, so I was with her the whole day.

"C'mon it's lunch time," Caroline said, "You can come meet everyone." she said with a genuine smile on her face.

We walked up to a group of people and I noticed Stefan and Elena already there. I sat next to Caroline and it was bit awkward until Stefan started talking.

"You guys, this is Stella. My sister." he said.

I got weird looks from almost everyone, but they soon faded away and they all introduced themselves. Apparently they were all caught in the supernatural and already knew I was a vampire. There was Bonnie, the witch. Tyler, a werewolf. Caroline, who was a vampire. And then there was Matt and Elena who were still human.

We all talked and laughed for the remainder of lunch and I couldn't help but notice Bonnie glaring at me the whole time from the corner of her eye. Lunch ended and I was making my way to my next class when suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my head. I turned around and saw Bonnie. I was clutching my head in between my hands and asked her what she was doing. The pain stopped and she replied.

"I can sense you're a bad person. I won't let you hurt anyone." she said.

I stood up laughed and in a second I had her pinned up on the lockers by her throat.

"You Bennett witches, always messing with vampires," I smirked still holding her up. "You caught me by surprise, Bonnie. But it won't happen again. You try one of your little parlor tricks on me again and I will not hesitate to kill you. Do you understand?" I let her go and she hit the floor. I crouched down and looked into her face. "You don't want to mess with me."

The rest of my day was taking forever to end. I was also in a horrible mood thanks to Bonnie and honestly, all I wanted to do was go home, eat ice cream and watch Gossip Girl. But of course Caroline dragged me to the Grill as soon as school ended.

We hung out for a bit and she vented to me about her situation with Tyler. Him being sired to Klaus was really messing with their relationship. I mostly nodded and agreed at whatever she was saying. After an hour I made up an excuse to leave, Caroline was sweet, but I could only handle so much of her.

I was walking home when I felt like someone was following me. I kept turning around to see, but there was nothing. So, I decided to just lure the person out. I walked towards and alley and pretended to be on the phone when a guy appeared in front of me and slammed me into the wall behind me. I reacted instantly and charged after him. My fangs were out and I was ready to kill him, but next thing I knew I felt a pain in my stomach. I looked down and saw he had injected me. "Vervain." I hissed before I fell to the ground and blacked out.


	6. Klaus?

I woke up and found myself in an abandoned house. How cliché. I was tied to a chair and the ropes had been dipped in vervain, so the more I tried to get free, the more it hurt. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. How do I get help? No one knows I'm here. That's when I heard steps coming towards me. I looked up and saw my attacker. He was tall with blue eyes and was obviously human.

"She finally wakes up," he said getting closer to me.

"Fuck you," I said basically spitting in his face. "What do you want? Who are you?"

"My names is Ryan Vor and I'm going to kill you, but I'm going to drag it out so painfully." he said an evil smile playing on his lips.

I saw him walk over to this desk and pick up a knife and a small water gun.

"How many more vampires are there?" he asked

"Vampires?" I chuckled. "Sorry, Ryan, but I have no idea what you're talking about." I'd rather die than expose my brothers and Caroline.

"Alright, so I'm guessing you want to do this the hard way." He dragged the knife on my cheek and I felt my blood trickle down to my neck. He did it over and over again.

"Let's try this again. Tell me about the vampires in this town. Be specific. Names, descriptions everything. Also tell me. Why is it that your eyes are so grey?"

"You're going to have to kill me, Ryan. I'm not saying anything."

I could tell he was getting annoyed and his eyes were full of anger. He picked up the water gun and started spraying it on me. Instead of water, vervain came out burning me. I screamed I couldn't take the pain anymore. I wanted to rip his head off for what he was putting me through. But I was defenseless and I hated it. I'm going to die, I thought to myself. I looked up and saw him coming towards me with a stake he plunged it into me, but just barely missed my heart.

I let out a weak laugh. "You missed."

Before he could try anything else someone was beside him and threw him across the room. I looked closer and saw blonde wavy hair and green eyes.

"Klaus?" I asked.

"We meet again, love." he said.

He pulled out the stake and untied me getting burnt from the ropes in the process but nothing major. I took the stake out of his hands and walked to Ryan. He looked up and saw he had lost. I kneeled down beside him and asked why he was here. Why he tried to kill me.

"You're the one they warned us about. The witches. They said you would return one day. The one with the grey eyes, that's you. We have to kill you."

I looked up and saw Klaus hanging on to every word he was saying. He had an amused look on his face. I focused my attention back on Ryan.

"Why? Why do they want me dead?"

"Because you'll end up killing all of us if we don't."

I had more questions, but I knew this guy wouldn't have the answers I was looking for.

"Please," he said. "Just kill me."

I smirked. "But Ryan..you were going to drag it out so painfully." I said emphasizing the last word.

I looked into his eyes one last time as I pierced the stake into his heart.

I tried to stand up but my legs gave up from how weak I was. I was bracing myself knowing I was about to hit the floor when Klaus was by my side holding me up.

"Be careful, doll." All I could do was nod. I knew Ryan had tortured me but I didn't realize how badly I was hurt. "Let's get you home," Klaus said and scooped me up bridal style.

-KLAUS' POV-

I couldn't help but feel angry at what Stella had to go through. I should have showed up earlier. And if whatever that Ryan guy was saying about her having to die, she was in danger. He look at her. She looked so peaceful she had fallen asleep instantly as soon as he scooped her into his arms. She had dry blood all over her and her clothes were torn. I sighed. I needed to get her home.

I walked in the Salvatore's house and Damon was the first I saw. He looked at me and then looked down at Stella. This obviously looked bad.

"What did you do to her?" he yelled at me getting ready to attack.

Then Stefan showed up and responded the same way.

"I wasn't responsible for this," I said as I carefully set Stella down on the couches.

"So then what happened, Klaus?" asked Stefan in a much more reasonable tone.

"I was by the Grill when I saw her walk out. I saw a man following her and then attack her. So, I followed him. He took her to this abandoned place, tortured her and then I saved her. I presume Stella will tell you whatever else you need to know when she awakens. You're welcome." I smiled at them and then left. I know Stella was going to be fine, but a part of me couldn't stop worrying.

-DAMON'S POV-

Stefan and I sat in silence until Stella woke up. Klaus had told us what happened, but who was to say he wasn't lying? After what felt like forever, she finally woke up.

She tried to stand but I was at her side instantly. I gently pushed her back.

"Whoa there. Just relax, what happened, Stella?" I saw her look at me and then look at Stefan before she replied.

"I was at the Grill with Caroline and I just really wanted to go home. I was already on my way when I felt like I was being followed, so I decided to lure them out. Bad decision, huh?" She let out a small chuckle before continued. "I pretended to be on my phone when this guy attacked me. He pushed me towards the wall and when I tried to fight back he injected me with vervain. He was strong, Damon, but he was human. After that I woke up strapped to a chair and he started torturing me. That's when Klaus showed up. The guy said something before I killed him.."

Stefan got closer to Stella and asked, "What did he say?"

"He said I was the one. That the witches said I needed to die. Something about the one with grey eyes. He said I had to be killed because if I wasn't, I would end up killing everyone else."

"And then what happened?" I asked.

"I killed him."

-STELLA'S POV-

I couldn't stop thinking about what Ryan said. What did he mean by if I wasn't killed, I would end up killing everyone else? I'd never admit it out loud, but part of me was terrified. I must have spaced out because Damon was shaking my shoulders.

"Stella, snap out of it." Damon said.

"I'm sorry," I replied, "It's just.. I don't get it. I don't get what he meant."

Stefan interrupted me before I could keep talking. "We can figure all of that out tomorrow. But you need to rest. You've had a rough day." I could hear the sympathy and sadness in his voice. I know my brothers hated seeing me like this.

I sighed, "Yeah. I guess you're right. I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said and walked to my room. I got into the shower and stayed there letting the drops of water hit my body. After a while I got out and looked at my naked body in the mirror. I was healing, but slowly. You could faintly see the scar on my cheek and bruises over my body.

I put on underwear and an overly sized tshirt. My usual sleeping attire. Before I knew it was I asleep.

_I was running. _

_I didn't know why._

_I had to get away. _

_They were going to kill me._

_The forest became a maze and I was trapped. _

_I turned around and let out a bloodcurdling scream._


	7. Grey Eyes

I shot up from my bed breathing heavily. I looked around taking in my surroundings and sighed. Just a dream, Stella. It was just a dream. I glanced to the clock across my room. 6:45. I groaned and slowly got out of bed. I had no intentions of going to school today, but I knew trying to go back to sleep was pointless.

It had been a week since Ryan kidnapped and tortured me. A week since Klaus saved me. A week since I found out there were more vampires and witches trying to kill me. I'd be lying to myself if I said I wasn't scared. Ever since then any sudden movement frightened me. I was letting my fear control me and I hated it.

I made my way down to the kitchen and listened for signs of Stefan and Damon but it looked like I was alone. They had been leaving early almost every day trying to find answers to why Ryan said I needed to die. And every day they came back with nothing. I poured myself a cup of coffee and walked over the book shelf. I scanned the titles and grabbed The Great Gatsby. I've read it about a hundred times, but it was my favorite book and I felt almost safe whenever I read. I plopped down on of the arm chairs and opened the book.

I didn't even get to the third page when I heard noises outside the house. In a whoosh I was in my bedroom looking out from my balcony. I saw Klaus walking towards the front door. I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face. Everyone had warned me about him and about all the horrible things he's done, but I couldn't help but be grateful to him. If he had not shown up when he did, I would probably be dead.

I went back downstairs and he had already invited himself in. He was looking over to where I left my book and smiled.

"One of my favorites," he said.

"Mine too," I said and walked over and picked up the book and my cup of coffee. I placed the book back on the shelf and was about to turn around when Klaus grabbed my arm.

I flinched and dropped my cup surprised at the sudden movement. Klaus managed to grab it right before it hit the ground. He looked up at me with an expression I couldn't quite read.

"A little on edge, love?" he asked as he set the cup down on of the tables beside us.

I nodded. "Ever since.." He stopped me already knowing the answer.

"No need to explain," he said, "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

Klaus wanted to check up on me? It was probably just his curiosity and nothing more.

"Thank you for saving me, Klaus." I said and stared into his blue eyes.

"You're welcome. Now I must be on my way." he walked towards the door and looked back at me before he left "But, Stella?" he said not waiting for my response, "You owe me one." he winked and then disappeared.

-KLAUS POV-

Before I knew it I was standing in front of the Salvatore's home. There was something about Stella and I couldn't ignore it no matter how hard I tried. It's like I was drawn to her. I stepped inside the house and noticed a book sprawled over a chair. I smiled. The Great Gatsby. I felt Stella walk in to the room. "One of my favorites," I said talking about the book.

"Mine too," she said and grabbed the book and cup of coffee. She turned her back on me to put the book back where it belonged when I grabbed her arm to turn her around. She flinched at the sudden movement and dropped her cup, but I managed to grab it before it hit the ground. I saw how nervous she was. Being kidnapped and tortured had obviously taken a toll on her.

"A little on edge, love?" I asked her and set the cup down on of the tables beside us.

She nodded. "Ever since.." I stopped her already knowing her answer.

"No need to explain," I said, "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

I knew she could take care of herself, but part of me just wanted to hold her and make everything better. I mentally slapped myself. What am I talking about? I'm Klaus. I don't act like this.

"Thank you for saving me, Klaus," she said interrupting my inner battle with myself.

"You're welcome. Now I must be on my way." I walked towards the door and looked back at her before I left "But, Stella?" I said not waiting for her response, "You owe me one." I winked at her and in a second I was gone.

-STELLA'S POV-

I was still kind of stunned by Klaus' random visit, but I was soon brought back to real life when Elena, Damon, and Stefan walked in.

"Hey, Stell," Elena said coming towards me and giving me a quick hug. "How are you doing?" Surprsingly, Elena and I had become friends over the past couple of days.

"I'm fine," I replied. I thought of telling them how Klaus' came to see me, but I figured it would be better if I didn't.

"So, did you guys find anything out?" I asked.

"Actually yes. We went to Duke to look at Isobel's research and there wasn't much but we found something." said Stefan.

"You're not going to like what we have to say." Damon piped up.

I looked at them and they were all standing around obviously nervous at what my reaction was going to be.

"Just spill it." I said.

Stefan was the one to give in and began telling me what they found.

"There's an old prophecy," he began, "It says that the one with the grey eyes would one day return and shed her humanity which will lead to complete destruction. It also says that the only way to stop you is to kill you."

I stood there with my arms crossed across my chest. "And you guys actually believe this?" I scoffed at them. "I get I'm not the nices person ever and sometimes I cross the line, but I'm not this psychopath."

"We know you're not," interrupted Damon. "But we don't know how much of this story or whatever is true. For now, we have to just keep you safe."

"This is stupid. I can't stand here and watch you guys talk about this." I said and went up to my room.

I changed into a blue sundress and slipped into my beige heels. I wasn't sure where I was going but I just needed to get out Mystic Falls. I walked past my brothers and Elena ignoring their stares and got into my car. I'm going to New York, I decided.


	8. The City That Never Sleeps

I got out of my car and let out a deep breath. I looked around and smiled. Usually all of the fussing and commotion would bother me, but not now. Not here. It was nighttime and neon lights flashed as the city cars rushed by honking their horns. I let out a small laugh as I continued to observe my surroundings. I was in New York; the city that never sleeps. This was my happy place.

-Flashback. New York, 1980-

I stumbled out of the club, drunk and laughing away. I had been partying non stop for a week and I was on an amazing blood high. I leaned back against the clubs wall to regain my balance. Once I did I started walking away when a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

The man in front of me was beautiful. He had dark hair that curled slightly and deep green eyes that made we want to forget everything. It's like I was in a trance. It took everything in me to finally break our eye contact.

"What's a pretty little thing like you wandering around the streets?" the guy asked. His mouth curled at the tips as if he was sharing an inside joke with himself.

"I'm not wandering," I replied. "I'm exploring."

"Really? And what's your name?"

"Stella."

"Well, Stella," he said emphasizing my name. "I'm just going on a whim here. And please, correct me if I'm wrong, but you're a vampire." I saw a sparkle go off in his eyes and I realized that he was one too.

I tilted my head back and laughed. "And so are you!" I exclaimed. "What's your name?"

"I'm Sebastian," he said as he got closer to me filling in the gap between us. "How about we explore together?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

I didn't know it then, but Sebastian would change my life forever.

-Present Day, New York-

I shook my head at the memory and smiled. That was the best time of my life. Sebastian and I partied, laughed, got drunk, and fell in love. It was an amazing night and even better week. That's all I could really remember, though. Every time I tried to remember something else from that time my mind would go blank. All I remember is Sebastian. He disappeared at the end of the week not bothering to tell me where he was going. I looked for him, but stopped after a year. He didn't want to be found and I had to accept that.

I sighed. His memory haunted me, but that didn't change my love for this city. I walked into the Nomad Hotel an made my way towards the front desk.

"Hi, and welcome to the Nomad. My name is Clara. How may I help you?" the overly enthusiastic receptionist said. She kind of reminded me of Caroline, except I can actually stand Caroline.

"I want you to give me your best room," I compelled her.

"Can I offer you our best suite, mam?" Clara said with a smile on her face.

I smirked. "Why thank you! I would love that."

I walked into my room and fell on my bed. Ugh, this was great. I had an amazing view that overlooked the city. It wasn't anything too fancy, but to me, it was perfect. It felt cozy. I took off my shoes and didn't bother changing out of my dress. I put the covers over me and fell asleep instantly.

-STEFAN'S POV-

We had just finished explaining to Stella what we found out about her "grey eyes" and she didn't take it that well. I watched as my sister stormed out of the house. Sigh. Typical Stella.

"Aren't you going to stop her?" Elena asked.

"There's no point," I answered and sat down.

"This is her coping," Damon finished for me. "She thinks she can just run away from her problems and they will just magically disappear when she comes back."

"If people really are trying to kill her then she could be in danger," Elena said. "This might be Stella's way of coping, but as her brothers, you guys need to help her." She grabbed her bag and started walking away.

"Wait," I said. "Where are you going?"

"Home. This is something you guys need to figure out. Family business or whatever. I'll see you, okay?" she gave me a quick peck and left.

"I'm guessing we are going on a mission to find Stella?" Damon asked as soon as Elena left.

"Yup. Let's go."

-STELLA'S POV-

I woke up and momentarily forgot where I was, but then everything came back to me. I was in New York and I was here to forget everything and have fun. I got out bed and looked at my phone which was dead. Great, i mumbled to myself. I took a quick shower and blow dried my hair. I slipped into the same dress from last night and my heels. I had left in such a hurry that I had no clothes other than the ones I was wearing and no charger. Today was going to be my shopping day.

The shopping possibilities are endless here. I walked into a cute boutique and basically bought everything they owned. Well, more like I compelled the clerk to give me everything for free. My hands were now full from all the shopping bags and I was in a great mood. I took a taxi back to the hotel and changed out of my dress into a black top and some red slim fit jeans. I applied eyeliner and mascara and my favorite kate spade red lipstick. And the last touch, my new combat boots. I looked at myself in the mirror and mentally praised myself. I looked hot.

-DAMON'S POV-

"Where exactly are we going, Stefan? Stella could be anywhere." I said as I drove without any sense of where we were going. Honestly, I was kind of annoyed. I love my sister, but this running away was just getting old.

"We go to her favorite place," Stefan shrugged.

"Really," I said "And where exactly is that?"

"New York."

I mentally slapped myself. Of course she would go to New York.

"How predictable of our little sister, huh?" I smirked.

"Just drive, Damon." Stefan said.

-STELLA'S POV-

The best thing about New York is the size. It's like a never ending buffet, and I was starving. Usually I would snatch, eat, erase, but it's not like anyone would notice a couple of deaths. I grinned evily at myself as I watched a cute boy looking at me. We were both in the same coffee shop and he couldn't keep his eyes off me. I stood up, looked back at him and winked. That's all it took for him to follow me outside. I grabbed him and led us to an alley. I was looking right at him and he was beyond adorable. What a shame that such a pretty face is going to waste.

"You won't be scared," I compelled him. "You're actually going to find this a bit...pleasurable."

I tilted my head back and sinked my fangs into his neck. It's been forever since I fed on a human and it felt great. His blood was sweet and warm but before I knew it the guy infront of me was dead. I wiped the excess blood off of me and didn't bother hiding the body. Someone would find it, eventually.

I strutted down the streets of NYC like I was on a runaway. I couldn't

help it, feeding on fresh human blood made me act differently. I felt stronger, hotter, better. And then I saw my brothers.

-DAMON'S POV-

"Well, we're here brother. So how about we split up? You go that way and I'll go to a bar." I said

"Damon," Stefan looked at me. "This isn't a vacation for us. We need to find her."

"And we will," I replied. "But for now, just enjoy. You don't want another frown line on your already crowded forehead." I smirked and waved goodbye to my brother.

So I told a little white lie. I was technically going to a bar, but first I needed to do some investigating for myself.

-STELLA'S POV-

I walked away furiously. Seriously? All I needed was some time alone but of course my brothers just had to intervene. I was back at my hotel pacing back and forth. If they find me, they're going to make me go back with them. What's the fun in that? I looked through the clothes I bought earlier and changed into a black strapless dress and my black boots. Might as well get drunk before they do. I went into my favorite bar and ordered a shot of tequila. And then another shot. And another. And another.

"Whoa there," the bartender said. "You sure you can handle another shot?"

"Positive," I replied with a smirk.

As soon as I finished my shot Damon was beside me. Surprise, surprise.

I scoffed. "It took you longer than I expected, bro."

He ordered a glass of Bourbon before he replied. "Well. I had some business to attend to."

"Ooo, do tell," I said. "Because I care so much."

He glared at me. "You will when you're sober."

"Debatable," I replied. "See you later, alright?" Before he could say anything I ran away vampire speed to my hotel. I should at least get some sleep before I had to face my brothers again.

The noisy streets woke me up the next morning. I made myself a cup of coffee and stood by my hotel window. I was

disappointed, not because I had to leave today, but because this city wasn't the same. Not without Sebastian.

I started packing when I heard a knock on the hotel door. Ugh, this was probably Stefan and Damon getting ready to drag me out of New York.

"Go away, Stefan!" I yelled. "You too, Damon!" It was too early to be dealing with them. The door opened and I sighed loudly. "Seriously do you guys no-" I turned around and immediately stopped talking. I was dreaming, I had to be.

"Hey, doll. Missed me?" the guy said.

And then he killed me.

MWUAHAHA DON'T HATE ME FOR THIS!. But it's just this is the perfect way to end this chapter. You guys will understand why soon ;) But in the meantime..who do you guys think this mystery guy is? And why did he kill Stella? Dun dun dun...

I don't want to be whiny but come on guys! Review!

Also, I'm NOT GIVING UP ON BEGINNINGS. I know I haven't updated that story in a while but I'm having major writers block with it right now.


	9. Living with the Dead

This isn't happening. How am I breathing? He killed me. The only man I have ever loved staked me in the heart; Sebastian. A million questions ran through my mind. Why? How? Where is he? Oh my gosh, where am I?

I looked around and realized I wasn't in New York anymore. I was in a forest. Everywhere I turned trees surrounded me, it's like I was in a maze. But how? I looked down at my clothes and I was no longer wearing my black dress. Instead, I had a long white dress on that went down to my ankles and I was barefoot. What the hell is going on? One second I had a stake sticking out of my chest and the other I'm here? Wherever here is. I walked deeper into the forest and found a river. I sat down beside it and looked at my reflection. My hair had been braided to the side and I was no longer wearing any makeup. "I don't remember doing this," I said to myself.

"That's because you didn't," someone behind me said.

I quickly got up and turned around. Sebastian.

'You did this to me! You killed me! How could you?"I ran up to him and started punching him in the chest when I realized I wasn't as strong. And then reality slapped me in the face. I wasn't a vampire.

I sinked down to my knees and wept. Why am I so emotional?

"What's happening to me?" I asked Sebastian in between sobs.

I looked at him and for a second I thought I saw guilt in his eyes, but as quickly as it was there, it disappeared.

-SEBASTIAN'S POV-

I had to kill her. It was the only way to save her. All these years I had to stay away from her so he wouldn't find her. Looking at her now broke me. I can't stand seeing her cry. All I have ever wanted to do was protect her.

I sat down beside her and avoided looking at her in the eyes.

"I didn't want to leave you back in New York in the 80s," I started. "I had to. It was for your own safety."

"I'm sure it was for my safety." She scoffed and turned to look at me. "You left me Sebastian. I loved you. I looked for you. And now you kill me?"

"You don't understand," I said shaking my head.

"You're right, I don't understand. So, explain to me. Because I have no idea what's going on right now."

I sighed, but began to tell her everything.

"Before I met you, rumors were flying around about the vampire with the grey eyes. It was said that this vampire would be the end of everything. She would one day lose a battle with herself which would lead to pain, sorrow, and destruction. All of the rumors were told differently, but the only thing that they all had in common was that the vampire would switch off her humanity forever and be the most feared of them all," I turned to look at Stella's face, and I wished more than anything that I could read her mind. "I didn't believe the rumors," I continued. "And then I met you. Adventerous, rebellious, beautiful you. I knew the second I saw you, that you were the one the rumors talked about."

"I still don't get it," Stella said. " You left me. Earlier you said that you left because you were protecting me. Who were you protecting me from, Sebastian? And why did you stake me? Why am I human?"

"My brother. He's an evil person, Stella. He heard about the rumors as well and made it his sole mission in life to find you and use you at his advantage. I couldn't let him do that. That's why I had to leave. I compelled you to only remember some things about our time together. As for staking you, you had to die. It was the only way. You're in another world, Stella. This is where the Dead live. When I staked you, the vampire side of you died. So, now you're here, as a human."

"What do you mean my vampire side died? I need to go back. Damon and Stefan will be looking for me!" Stella shouted out every word.

"And they will find your body with gray veins all over it and a stake sticking out of your heart. They will think you're dead."

Hey everyone! Just a couple of things I want to say. First of all, THANK YOU! To everyone who has taken the time to read, vote and comment. You guys are amazing. Also, I know ths chapter isn't too exciting, but you kind of get a better look of Sebastian's actions. I will be uploading another chapter before the 3 day weekend is over, so you guys will not have to wait so long! I'm sorry it's been a week since I updated. Junior year is hell already and I almost never have any spare time. Again. I hope you guys like this little chapter. :) Happy reading, loves!


	10. Surprise

-DAMON'S POV-

"We have been to every hotel. She obviously went back home," I said. Spending my Saturday looking for my little sister was definitely not what I had planned.

"I know you'd much rather be out getting drunk, Damon," Stefan replied. "But this is our sister. And we have one hotel left."

I walked into the Nomad hotel with Stefan trailing behind me and went up to the front desk. With a little compulsion we were now outside of Stella's room. I noticed the unlocked door and chuckled.

"See," I taunted and pointed at the door. "The door is open, meaning she's not here. Once again I'm right."

Stefan glared at me and pushed me out of the way to make room to walk in.

"Ooo, feisty," I smirked.

He stopped so suddenly that I almost collided with him. It was almost as of time froze when I realized what made my brother stop so abruptly. In front of Stefan lay Stella's body, covered in grey veins and a wooden stake sticking out of her chest.

I frantically ran up to her and took the stake out of her chest. "NO!" I yelled as I picked up her body. Not Stella. "Please, Stella, wake up." I pleaded although I knew it was pointless. I almost forgot about Stefan until he was kneeling down beside me.

"Damon..." he started but I cut him off immediately.

"Stop, Stefan. There has to be a way to bring her back. Bonnie can help. There has to be a spell. It can't end like this, it's Stella."

"But-"

I didn't even bother to wait for my brother's reply. I picked Stella's lifeless body up and ran all the way back to Mystic Falls.

-STELLA'S POV-

The conversation with Sebastian had left me so uneasy. There was something about him now that made me want to run the other way. I was laying on the grass thinking about all that had happened in just a couple of hours. Apparently, Sebastian had the power to be able to travel to the Other Side and back at will. That was another thing that made me doubt everything he was saying. He had never mentioned this "evil brother" of his. He also said he compelled me, meaning he was part of the Original family.

I couldn't help but wonder if Klaus was the evil brother Sebastian was talking about. But then, why would he save me from Ryan?

"Probably because he wanted the satisfaction to kill you himself." The voice inside my head replied.

I sighed. I couldn't be human I needed to figure out a way to let Damon and Stefan know where I was. I closed my eyes and thought about Damon's smirk and Stefan's face whenever he actually gave us a real smile, which was rare. I missed them so much. When I opened my eyes I was surprised to see that I was no longer in the forest. I was face to face with Damon.

His usual icy blue eyes were blood shot red and you could tell he'd been crying. The only explanation that came to my mind was that he had found my body. I looked around the room and sure enough my body was on the couch by the fireplace. Bonnie was kneeling beside it chanting some sort of spell.

I wanted to tell Damon I was okay. I wasn't really dead, but he couldn't hear me. I screamed and screamed and even tried to push him but my hands just went straight through. I ran my hands through my hair and paced back and forth. I was here, but how did I let them know I was here.

I walked up to Bonnie and placed my hand on her shoulder and closed my eyes. I was back in the forest, but now so was Bonnie.

-DAMON'S POV-

There were a million thoughts racing through my mind. I couldn't live without Stella, and living for a vampire is a very long time. Bonnie had been trying spell after spell to try something, anything that might awaken her but she had no luck so far. She stopped chanting and I turned around. Bonnie was still kneeling down beside Stella but it was as if she was frozen.

"Bonnie?" I called out.

She didn't even flinch or react at me calling out her name. I walked up to her and waved my hands in front of her face but it seemed like she was in a deep trance.

I ringed Stefan and seconds later he was at the door with Elena right beside him.

"What's going on?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know. She was just trying spells out to see if they worked and now she just won't move."

Elena walked up to Bonnie and shook her soldier, but there was no response. She looked at Damon and then back at Stefan.

"It's like; she's in a trance or something..."

"Do you think she might have gotten something to work?" Stefan asked. "With trying to get Stella back?"

"Let's hope so." I replied and sat down.

-STELLA'S POV-

"Bonnie!" I screamed. I expected her not to be able to hear me, but when she jumped at the sound of my voice I was proven wrong.

"You can see me and hear me, right? Oh my gosh." I said.

"I, uh, where am I?" she asked.

"The Other Side. Well, kind of. I'm not really sure exactly where we are." I said tilting my head to the side.

"What happened? You're supposed to be dead, Stella."

"Thanks for your concern," I said and rolled my eyes at her. "Sebastian killed me. He was someone I knew back in the 80s. Look, I don't know if this is going to last much longer. I don't have time to tell you everything. You need to tell Damon and Stefan to look for Klaus and Sebastian. Tell them Sebastian killed me, but somehow only my vampire side is dead. That's why I'm here, in this forest. I think... Okay please, you have to tell them, Bonnie."

Bonnie crossed her arms and glared at me. "And why would I do that? You threatened to kill me and now you want my help?"

I glared right back at her. "I don't like this any more than you do. I'm the one who's dead here. You better tell them, Bonnie. I have a lot of spare time here and I will haunt you and make your life miserable if you don't."

"Fine," she said. "Take me back."

"I'm not even sure how I brought you here," I said. "Just close your eyes. Think about what you were doing before I brought you here. It should work."

Bonnie nodded and closed her eyes.

"Please do this for me, Bonnie." I whispered. I got no reply but I knew she had heard me. A couple of seconds later she was gone and I was alone once again.

-BONNIE'S POV-

I shuddered and opened my eyes and I was back at the boarding house. I looked up and saw Elena, Stefan, and Damon all together talking.

"Guys," I said. They all turned to look at me at the same time. Damon was the first to speak.

"What happened? Did you talk to her? Are you going to bring her back?" he asked desperately.

I hesitated for a couple of seconds. I thought about not telling them about seeing Stella, but decided against it. Her last pleading words to me sounded so sincere and she sounded scared.

"I saw her," I finally replied. I looked at Damon and his eyes were full of hope something I had never seen him show before.

"What did she say?" he asked walking towards me.

"She said this guy Sebastian killed her and we needed to find him and Klaus. She also said only her vampire side is dead."

"What does that mean?" Stefan asked.

"I'm not sure. She said she thinks that's why she's trapped in a forest."

Damon's eyes lit up. "So we can bring her back."

I bit my lip and looked down. "I'll try, Damon. I don't know if I'll be able to."

Stefan started talking before Damon could open his mouth again.

"She said we need to find this Sebastian guy and Klaus. So that's what we will do. At least we now know she can contact us."

I nodded. I had a bad feeling about all of this. But something told me it was only going to get worse in time.


	11. KlauSebastian

**-KLAUS' POV-**

"How _exactly_ is this my problem?" I asked the Salvatore brothers.

They were going on and on about Stella's death and how I was somehow involved. The news about her death had definitely shocked me, I felt almost sad to hear that I wasn't going to see her again. She had spunk, and I was looking forward to get to know her, but I guess that was impossible now.

"Look," Damon began. "Stella contacted us from the Other Side and she mentioned you and some guy, Sebastian."

I raised my eyebrow at the name of my brother. This couldn't be a coincidence. Last time I heard anything of my brother he was raising hell in NYC, "I'm looking for the girl with grey eyes" he used to say. I would have killed him a long time ago, but I never saw him as a threat. We lost contact soon after that and I never bothered to look for him.

I shrugged. "Sebastian, huh? Well it just so happens that I have a brother named Sebastian," I replied in a teasing tone.

"Well your brother _killed_ Stella." Stefan said in a venomous voice.

"Did he now? He always did react on impulse." I said and let out a chuckle.

"You're going to help us find him." Damon ordered.

"I'll do no such thing," I replied. "This is not my problem."

I ordered my hybrids to escort the brothers out of my house. I had no intentions of helping them, but the whole situation bothered me. Not knowing why Sebastian was so intent in finding the girl with grey eyes, and what Stella's role was in all of this made me angry. What was he planning?

**-STELLA'S POV-**

I hadn't been able to contact Bonnie again and it made me uneasy. How much longer was I going to stay here? I'm guessing that it's been a couple of days since I've seen Sebastian. Besides knowing when morning and night came, I really had no way of telling the day or exactly what time it was.

Without my vampire senses I felt like a different person. I had almost forgotten how living without the constant bloodlust felt like. I spent my mornings wandering around the forest and sometimes taking a quick dip in the water. At night, I would stay up and watch the stars and think about everyone back in Mystic Falls. My thoughts and the forest were the only companions I had here and loneliness was slowly, but surely, gnawing at my insides.

**-DAMON'S POV-**

Leave it to Stella to contact us from the Other Side and then not give us enough information. Klaus was of no help, no surprise there. And if Sebastian really was his brother I had no idea how we were all going to handle this. One original was already enough to have everyone walking on egg shells.

"You know," a voice interrupted my thoughts. "Going to Klaus was a bad idea. _Tsk tsk_."

I turned around and came eye to eye with a guy about my height. "And who are you?" I asked getting ready to attack.

"No need for fighting," he replied in a faint British accent. "Where are my manners? Hello, my name is Sebastian." he said extending his hand towards me.

Anger boiled up inside of me as I recognized the name. He was the one behind Stella's death.

"Now, now, I would think whatever you're about to do through. You're no match for me. Besides, I'm not the bad guy here." Sebastian said with a shrug.

"Of course you're not," I replied sarcastically. "Let me guess. You killed my sister because you were protecting her from something?" I joked.

"Actually, yes I was," he walked towards the nearest couch and sat down. "It's time I tell you a little story," he deadpanned.

**-SEBASTIAN'S POV-**

I grinned wickedly to myself as I made my way out of the Salvatore Boarding House. Everything was going according to plan. I had Stella in the Other Side, and Damon Salvatore was now 100 percent convinced that Klaus was behind this so called prophecy. It wouldn't be long until he informed his brother and their little group would go after Klaus. I convinced Damon that killing Stella was crucial if she wanted to survive this. The reality of the situation was exactly the opposite.

I had been planning this for centuries. Making up the prophecy so it would be easier to find 'the girl with the grey eyes' was just something to speed up the process. Now, I had not counted on Klaus finding her too, but that shouldn't be a problem. He had no idea what I was up to. No one did. No one had a clue that by killing Stella she was now my personal secret weapon. With her by my side I was invincible.


	12. Unexpected Frienships

**STELLA'S POV**

I woke up this morning with a massive headache. I had the most realistic dream and it honestly made me question my sanity.

There was this girl in my dream and she kept yelling at me and shrieking not to trust _him_. I had no idea who she was referring to. Every time I tried to open my mouth to talk to her she would scream it in my face again. I knew better than to just blow off the dream. I know it means something. She's warning me, but about what? Better yet, who? Was it Sebastian? Klaus? Maybe even Damon or Stefan?

I shook my head in an attempt to shrug off the thoughts I was having. If there was anyone I could it was Damon and Stefan. I needed to see them again, I needed to get out of here. Before I could even try to channel them again, Sebastian appeared.

"Hello there, darling," he said. His eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Sebastian." I replied in a sour tone. "Great to _finally_ see you again."

"Oh, c'mon, doll. You aren't angry are you? I'm back now that is what matters. But let's talk about something more important, shall we?" he asked and motioned me to come towards him.

I slowly walked up to him and sighed. "Do I get to finally go home?"

"Actually, yes."

I couldn't help but squeal with joy. Just thinking of the Salvatore Boarding House and being able to go home to my brothers was enough to fill me with joy.

"When, Sebastian! When can I go?"

"Right now. But first.."

Sebastian then bit his wrist and in one swift motion pushed his blood down my throat and snapped my neck.

**DAMON'S POV **

I groaned and slammed my hand down on the table.

"What do you not get, _Stefan_?" For the last three hours he had been explaining to Stefan what Sebastian told him. How Klaus really was behind Stella's death. Nobody messes with his little sister and gets away with it. "Klaus did this to Stella. So now we kill Klaus."

"You out of all people know I despise Klaus, Damon. But you're just going to take Sebastian's word? We don't know anything about him. Did the thought of him lying to you ever cross your mind?"

I glared at my brother before replying. "I. Don't. Care."

I sensed a heated argument coming up, but before either of us could react Stella appeared out of nowhere.

**STELLA'S POV**

I woke up and instantly felt a burning sensation in my throat. I rubbed my neck and tried to ease the pain. I thought of Sebastian and how he fed me his blood and snapped my neck. _Jerk_. It's not like I had a problem with being a vampire again, but he could have at least warned me.

I slowly stood up and took in my surroundings. My eyes widened as I realized I was in Damon's room. I turned around and came face to face with my brothers a smile taking over my face.

"Did you guys miss me?"


	13. Oops, I'm Human Again

STELLA'S POV

I ignored the burning sensation in my throat as I explained to Damon and Stefan what I had gone through in the last couple of days. From Sebastian staking me in New York and explaning about his "evil" brother, to now. I sat across from them watching how their eyes didn't leave me once, as if they were expecting me to disappear any second.

"You know I'm perfectly fine. I'm not going to die again." I said flipping my hair.

"How can you be so nonchalant when you literally just came back from the dead?" Stefan asked as he folded him arms across his chest.

"Well, I like to live in the moment. I died, came back to life, and now I've moved on." I said making a hand motion. "I mean, if I didn't know any better I'd say you guys weren't very happy to see me." I taunted and gave them a fake pout.

"How about we skip the whole family get together and you get to the part where you tell us what exactly happened, Stella." Damon said strolling over to pour himself a drink.

"Oh, dear brother, always the sensitive one." I rolled my eyes and sat down on one of the chairs next to me. "I would love to explain what exactly happened, but I'm not really sure. Like I said, I died, I was in this weird place, and now I'm back. But let's not talk about me. What did I miss?"

Before Damon or Stefan could reply we were interrupted by Stefan's phone ringing. "Well pick up why don't you?" I asked. I was so engrossed in listening into Stefan's phone call that I didn't see the guy behind me. I felt a sharp pain in my lower back and as I turned around, he hit me across the head making me fall into unconsciousness.

DAMON'S POV

How I got stuck with the quarterback? I had no idea. After the council attacked us and took Stella, Stefan, and Elena he was pretty much my only other option.

"So what we just storm the place with zero weapons?" Matt asked as we got out of the car.

"Nah, we don't need weapons. Just bait." I said as I sped towards him and sunk my fangs into his neck. As much as I wanted to keep going him - to hurt him, I needed him to get the pastors attention. I held him by his neck as I yelled out. "Big bad vampire out here!" I taunted.

STELLA'S POV

I slowly opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. "What the.." My head was throbbing and I soon realized that it hurt to talk. My voice was raspy and the burning sensation in my throat was still there. "Fuck." I cursed at myself. How could have I forgotten? I was in transition, and stuck in a cell, this was not good.

"She wakes up," a voice spoke. I looked up and across from me was a blonde in another cell. I tilted my head intrigued at who the blonde was. "And you are?"

"Rebekah Mikaelson."

"So you're part of the Original family." I said as I layed back on one of the walls. Even trying to sit up right was exhausting.

My brothers voice interrupted the conversation and made me go on alert.

"Stella, it's Elena. She needs blood. She's in transition." The desperation in his voice made my stomach sink.

"She's not the only one, Stef." I said and closed my eyes as if that would help relieve the hunger. "Sebastian fed me his blood and then killed me before I came back."

"Damn it, Stella." I couldn't see him but I could hear him as he stood up and banged on the bars trying to get the attention of the guys keeping watch on us.

I saw Rebekah stand up and do the same. "Help Elena first." I called out as loud as I could. I felt myself getting weaker by the minute, but my brother's happiness was Elena. She had to be helped first. I watched as Rebekah lured the guy in and pushed him towards Stefan. Stefan crushed his skull and threw him towards Elena's cell so she could reach out to the blood dripping out of his head.

"Good job.." I muttered.

I know this is incredibly short, I'm sorry. I am a junior in high school and in between trying to get good grades, studying for SAT's and other things, I haven't had time to update. So sorry this is so short. I'll try to get better at updating faster and longer chapters. I just hope you guys don't give up on me, or this story just yet.


End file.
